In component mounting devices, multiple feeders are set in a component supply section, and carrier tape is fed by the feeders such that multiple components which are stored in the carrier tape are continuously fed to a component supply position. In this type of component mounting device, in order for a suction nozzle to accurately pick up a component which is supplied to the component supply position, it is necessary to accurately position the component to be supplied to the component supply position at a target position.
In recent years, as described in PTL 1 for example, feeders capable of continuously feeding a first carrier tape and a second carrier tape to a component supply position without splicing have been developed; in such feeders, when supplying components using the first carrier tape is completed, supplying is switched to the second carrier tape, thus it is possible to continue supplying components.